


what you'd do to me tonight

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Top Victor Nikiforov, it's inspired me so damn much, someone take Wasteland Baby away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Once they were out on the floor, Yuuri got over the worst of his nerves and self-consciousness by concentrating on the pounding, ear-splitting beats that sent vibrations up his nape and through his teeth, the dizzying heat of too many bodies acting like a drug as Victor led him out with a tight grip on his hand, looking at him over his shoulder with a wide smile as the lights flickered and the atmosphere quaked with volume and beats. He smiled back, choosing to trust and try and dedicate all of his attention to the man who loved him.





	what you'd do to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It's a "Victor eats Yuuri out" kind of Monday/Tuesday night.

Yuuri hadn't pictured the night taking such an eventful turn. Then again he didn't picture doing many of the things that led to such a night, and all he could do by the next morning as he lay exhausted and sore was conclude that his fiance was completely to blame.

 

Not that Yuuri was necessarily complaining. Especially since, despite the mild hangover the following morning, he could remember what happened.

 

Victor had cajoled Yuuri into going clubbing, declaring that he was bored and wanted to dance and drink until dawn.

 

Yuuri wasn't quite sure about the "until dawn" part, but really did want to make Victor happy and have a fun night with him, despite not really being used to clubs in general and finding himself rather nervous once they actually arrived and they were assaulted by bass-thickened air and the humidity riled up by so many moving bodies, the scent of several types of alcohol making Yuuri dizzy as he hung on tightly to Victor's hand.

 

But once they were out on the floor, Yuuri got over the worst of his nerves and self-consciousness by concentrating on the pounding, ear-splitting beats that sent vibrations up his nape and through his teeth, the dizzying heat of too many bodies acting like a drug as Victor led him out with a tight grip on his hand, looking at him over his shoulder with a wide smile as the lights flickered and the atmosphere quaked with volume and beats. He smiled back, choosing to trust and try and dedicate all of his attention to the man who loved him.

 

Yuuri did just that, staying close to Victor as his heart pounded in his chest, an extra vibration that shook his body and just kept repeating itself over and over as he started to move, dancing and allowing himself to feel excited rather than anxious. He danced with his fiance, euphoric in the middle of all that heat and earth-shaking music and the scent of Victor's perfume, rising from his warm skin every time he came close to Yuuri.

 

A few hours and a couple of shots later Yuuri's inhibitions began to disappear and he had his back pressed against Victor's chest, smiling lazily as they kept up a slow, filthy grind. Their hands had wandered all over each other, their shirts ending up un-tucked and almost unbuttoned, and their faces were flushed from the heat and alcohol and shiny with sweat. Yuuri felt braver than usual as fire raced through his blood and a pleasant buzz settled atop his tongue, yet he felt himself still at the helm even as he danced and rolled his hips back against Victor by pure feeling, the two of them practically forced together by the movement of every body around them. 

 

A wandering hand flitted down Yuuri's front, talented fingers flicking open one more button just enough for Victor's hot hand to dive down the front of Yuuri's shirt to grope at his chest. Yuuri bit his lip and tried not to moan, rolling his hips a little as the pounding beat traveled through the floor and up his thighs, where Victor's other hand had traveled down to squeeze greedily as his lips caressed the side of Yuuri's throat, teeth closing over the skin in a gentle suck that had Yuuri tipping his head back and gripping Victor's sweat slick hair in his hand. 

 

He could feel Victor's entire body  _pulsing_ against his, solid and powerful, the bulge of his cock nestled against Yuuri's ass. He couldn't resist a playful tug to Victor's hair, and Victor shuddered against his ear, nipping at his ear and carefully dragging his nails beneath Yuuri's shirt. It wasn't their first time dancing in such a way, but they hadn't done it so...publicly since Sochi.

 

Opening his eyes again, Yuuri caught sight of a couple of envious stares aimed their way, and suddenly those weren't just bodies surrounding them. It was an audience, watching Victor's hands roam over Yuuri's body, witnessing how Victor cherished Yuuri's curves in such an intimate way, dragged his tongue up the side of Yuuri's neck until he curled it around his earlobe before sucking it. The sight of those eyes and the sensation of Victor's mouth and hands squeezing his torso and thigh had sobriety pulsing from the center of Yuuri's chest, an anxious prickle crawling down his back as his stomach gave a swoop.

 

Swallowing and breathing shakily, he turned in Victor's grip, giving his fiance the chance to plaster their chests together as he pressed an unexpected, bruising kiss to Yuuri's mouth, tongue diving in as Victor gripped Yuuri's jaw and tipped his head back, his hungry moan rattling Yuuri's bones and making him loop his arms around Victor's neck in an effort to ground himself further. Then Victor's hand gripped Yuuri's ass, giving him the leverage to viciously roll their hips together, and the shocking pleasure of it had Yuuri shivering into Victor's mouth.

 

He tore away from the kiss, pressing their sweat-slick foreheads together as the air turned oppressive and Yuuri still felt eyes on them. It felt so much more personal than skating his famous short program in front of an audience, moving on his own with tantalizing music to evoke sexuality and imply so much. Fun as this had been, Yuuri wasn't about to give more of a show than he already had, not when he was sober enough to stop it. He looked up at Victor's eyes, struck by the heat within them as they gazed back at him, and he felt Victor's fingers loosely grip the hair at his nape, giving it a single, almost possessive tug.

 

"Take me home," Yuuri said, his voice lost underneath the pounding beat. He dragged his lips over Victor's jaw towards his ear, repeating in a parched tone, "Let's get out of here.  _Please_."

 

He felt Victor nod against his shoulder, a finalizing kiss pressed to his own jaw, and Victor took his hand to lead him away from the burning heat of the floor. Yuuri's heart soared with relief though the rest of him still pounded along with the music.

 

It seemed an eternity before they finally made it outside, and the night air felt like a splash of cold water on Yuuri's body. He held Victor's hand tightly as he caught his breath and placed a hand on his chest, his heart beating hard and his ears ringing in the sudden absence of eardrum-shattering music. 

 

He felt Victor's stare on him and heard his hard breaths, then his fiance was facing him, a hand carding through Yuuri's sweat-slick hair and pushing it back. "Are you alright?" Victor asked, still looking flushed and his words sounding a bit slurred.

 

Yuuri's tongue still felt rather clumsy in his mouth, but his mind felt a bit clearer out of the club. He took several deep breaths and nodded, looking at the ground beneath them and noting that the bottom of his shoes were sticking to the ground. He must have stepped on something questionable inside. "I'm okay, I just...They were staring a lot," he explained, feeling a prickle of guilt over cutting the night short. How to explain without stammering the words out that he needed Victor to take him home and get him to a  _bed_ _?_  

 

"Of course they were," Victor said, voice hushed and rough as he stepped towards Yuuri and put a hand on his lower back to tug him close, his other hand stroking the underside of Yuuri's chin to tip his face up. Yuuri could finally get a good look at Victor's eyes, hooded and burning with greed. "They  _wanted_ you, Yuuri. You were so beautiful to watch, and you felt so wonderful." He gave Yuuri's ass another squeeze, making him give a jolt as Victor's lips found their way to his neck again. "They were so jealous, watching me touch you," he murmured, his voice low and soft, sending sparks down the length of Yuuri's spine. "None of them will ever get to touch you," he added in an even softer, yet gloating murmur.

 

Yuuri bit his lip and shivered at the words, swallowing and forcing himself to draw away so he could look Victor in the eye. "...Just keep your hands to yourself until we get home," he said, smirking at the dumbfounded look on Victor's face, quickly replaced by a lustful widening of his eyes and sharp exhalation. "Then you can touch me however you want."

 

Victor gave two quiet nods, his lips still comically parted as his breaths quickened. He swallowed and took a steadying breath, asking, "But are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine. Better now, I promise," Yuuri said, assessing himself and finding that he really did want Victor tonight. He brought a hand up to touch Victor's face reassuringly, smiling up at him before kissing him, a quick sweep of his tongue tasting the sting of alcohol from his fiance's mouth. "I'm glad we came," he murmured against Victor's soft lips. "I had so much fun, I just..." His cheeks grew hot, and his smile turned sheepish as he finally admitted, "I just...really need you, and I want to get home before I lose my mind."

 

Victor's widening smile made him giggle, and then he was practically dragging Yuuri off the curb to hail a taxi. 

 

He didn't quite keep his hands to himself during the ride home, tugging Yuuri's head onto his shoulder so it would rest there and linking their hands together right over Victor's thigh, Yuuri feeling his happy smile on his scalp while he blushed and tried to ignore the driver glancing at them in the rearview mirror.

 

Once they got out of the taxi Victor grabbed Yuuri by the wrist and pulled him up to their apartment, and Yuuri more than once thought Victor was going to send them stumbling to the ground.

 

Victor unlocked the door with surprising dexterity, shoving Yuuri inside and shutting the door, locking it right before grabbing Yuuri again and pressing him against the door. Yuuri only had a second to catch the look of pure, burning need on Victor's face before Victor's mouth pressed against his aggressively, his tongue sweeping the roof of Yuuri's mouth to make him whine.

 

He then busied himself at Yuuri's throat as he tried to undo each button of his shirt, and Yuuri was catching his breath before his eyes locked onto  _Makkachin's black eyes staring right at them._ Instantly stiffening, Yuuri started to push Victor off of him, hissing, "Stop,  _stop!_ Makkachin's awake."

 

Victor froze, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes and confirming that Makkachin was indeed peeking at them over the couch with a knowing look. Letting out a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a laugh, Victor pulled Yuuri towards their bedroom, both of them nearly stumbling on the way.

 

Once the door was shut Victor's mouth found its way to Yuuri's throat again, his hands working quickly to get rid of Yuuri's shirt while Yuuri frantically pulled at his fiance's shirt, his fingers feeling clumsy as they undid every button and pushed down Victor's pants and underwear. A teasing tongue licked a hot, slick line down the middle of his chest right before Victor shoved him onto the bed.

 

Yuuri stared up breathlessly as Victor crawled up towards him, his blue eyes almost black with lust. Yuuri surged up to catch Victor's lips again, but then Victor pinned him down by his wrists, Yuuri groaning with frustration before Victor kissed him again, hard and unyielding, his tongue fucking his mouth. When he drew away he stayed close enough that their noses were brushing, hot breath mingling as Victor's bangs tickled Yuuri's forehead, and Yuuri's tongue darted out to try to lure Victor's mouth back. "Be a good boy," Victor said softly, firmly squeezing Yuuri's wrists for a moment, his eyes watching him closely.

 

Yuuri could feel himself go slack under that gaze and touch, trust and need filling his brain as he gave a small nod and felt his cock give a throb in the confines of his pants. Whatever Victor did, Yuuri knew he'd take care of him, give him all the pleasure he wanted until Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. 

 

Victor nodded back, a pleased smile on his face, and then he undid the button of Yuuri's jeans and lowered the zipper in a tortuously slow movement that nonetheless had Yuuri breathing out his relief. Then Victor got to his feet again and roughly turned Yuuri onto his belly, causing him to yelp and immediately grab on to one of the pillows as he tried to guess just what Victor would do to him, anticipation racing through him as he hurriedly took his glasses off and instinctively hid his face in the pillow as Victor pulled his shoes, socks, and finally his pants and underwear off, leaving him completely naked. 

 

He gave a tiny jolt as he felt Victor's hands on his back, stroking up to bury themselves in his hair for a moment before Victor was straddling his thighs and placing his lips on Yuuri's flushed nape. He gently urged Yuuri's face back up as he kissed his way across his jaw, and once again seized his earlobe to give it a gentle suck as he carefully pressed his weight down onto Yuuri's body, both of them sighing in bliss at the contact.

 

"You're perfect," Victor breathed against Yuuri's ear, kissing the shell before brushing his lips back towards Yuuri's nape. "Every part of you is perfect, and I don't want you to hide anything," he added, lips moving against the small of Yuuri's back. He then took handfuls of Yuuri's ass in his hands and parted them, pressing an adoring kiss to one cheek before saying in soft tones, "I'm going to eat your gorgeous ass out, and I want to hear every sound you make."

 

Heat spread throughout Yuuri's body at the words, and he had to force himself to not press his face to the pillow, biting back a whine at Victor's promising tone. He'd already edged Yuuri for hours more than once, shattering him each time as he drove him to a satisfying climax that had his muscles turned to jelly. Other times Victor would achieve the same result by forcing orgasm after orgasm out of him in a test of his stamina, finally riding him until they were both exhausted and immobile. 

 

For all his fantasies, Yuuri was totally surprised by Victor's eagerness to become a slave to his pleasure, and the way he cherished Yuuri's trust and love and would literally and metaphorically fall to his knees for him. Then there was the dazzling surprise on Victor's face whenever Yuuri fell to his knees for him in turn, and the way he would make Yuuri feel so sweetly adored with every gentle and rough touch and every glorious word of praise that came out of his mouth. 

 

He felt one more greedy squeeze to his ass cheeks before yelping at the first slide of Victor's tongue over his hole, making his rim clench. But Victor didn't give him teasing licks to coax him into begging; he buried his face in Yuuri's ass and gripped Yuuri's hips to raise him slightly off the mattress as he lapped at him continuously, moaning with an obvious enjoyment that made set Yuuri's face on fire and made him whimper embarrassingly. Then a sudden, sharp swat to his ass from Victor's open palm had him crying out, and he couldn't keep holding back his desperate moans as Victor's tongue pushed past his rim and Yuuri began grinding back on Victor's face.

 

"Fuck, please,  _please_ ," Yuuri begged, not quite knowing what he wanted. Victor's tongue? Fingers? His cock? Certainly not for him to stop. Not when Victor just kept  _moaning_ against him with every push and pull, every needy rock of Yuuri's hips.

 

It seemed to go on forever and Yuuri was sobbing at a long suck at his rim, reaching back to yank at Victor's hair, drawing another long moan from him. Then Yuuri heard the sound of a cap closing and then Victor's mouth left him, quickly replaced by a slick finger that sank into him with embarrassing ease,  _pressing_ onto his prostate moments later and making Yuuri shout pleadingly, his cheek pressing against the pillow he was clutching so tightly. Another finger soon sank in, and then Victor was licking around them as he stretched Yuuri open, one hand still squeezing Yuuri's ass cheek to spread him apart.

 

"Beautiful," he heard Victor breathe out before his fingers and mouth left him again, and Yuuri sobbed at the loss before Victor abruptly rolled him onto his back. Yuuri's chest heaved up and down as he stared up at his fiance, taking in the sight of his flushed skin, lust-bright eyes and disheveled hair. Swallowing and taking shaky breaths, Yuuri spread his legs and closed his eyes, his stomach giving another swoop and pressure building between his legs as he felt Victor's gaze on him.

 

"Please," he begged again, his cock dripping onto his belly as he heard Victor's breaths shake. "Please, Victor, I need...need you." He dragged a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to cover his face and planting both hands at his sides, clutching the sheets and opening his eyes again. Victor, completely naked, was leaning in toward him, a tender look on his face as he reached down to give Yuuri's face a gentle caress.

 

Yuuri turned his face to press an adoring kiss to Victor's palm, his heart beating so hard. "I need you too," he heard Victor say, and he opened his eyes to meet the other man's, looking at his soft smile as he knelt between Yuuri's open legs. Then he pulled Yuuri's lower half onto his lap, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance. Yuuri nodded rapidly in anticipation, clenching the sheets as he threw one leg around Victor's waist as Victor took the other and laid it over his shoulder. 

 

When Victor shallowly dipped inside him, Yuuri couldn't help letting out a ragged cry, his head thrown back as his body swallowed Victor's cock. Once Victor slid in the rest of the way Yuuri let out a shuddering moan of exultation, feeling full and tight around Victor's cock. Victor gripped Yuuri's waist and thigh and gave him only a few moments to breathe and adjust before pulling back and fucking into him, hard and fast and tugging him onto his cock. Yuuri's mouth fell open and a flood of moans and shouts of pleasure poured out with every thrust and ruthless jab at his prostate as Victor's hips worked into him, filling the air with the sound of skin wetly slapping together and Victor's soft grunts and moans.

 

" _Good_ , baby," Victor breathed, his voice sounding destroyed. "You feel so good, Yuuri, so good around me, I want you to cum on my cock, darling,  _give_ it to me..."

 

Yuuri sobbed at the words, tight pleasure building between his legs as Victor's voice faded into pleading moans as he kept fucking him. "Make me cum," Yuuri gasped, his eyes falling closed as Victor brought him close, so  _fucking_ close. "Victor,  _please_ make me- _AH!"_ He came with a shattered cry, cum splashing onto his belly as he thrashed and his ass clenched around Victor's cock.

 

Gasping at the shock of blinding pleasure as Victor kept thrusting into him in jerky, overstimulating movements, Yuuri whined and fucked himself on Victor's cock, still squeezing around it as he panted, "Don't stop. Don't stop, Victor, cum inside me. Don't stop until you cum inside me!"

 

Victor let out a ragged groan and sank his cock into Yuuri a few more times before he finally came, a raw moan leaving his mouth as he gave one more weak thrust and came hot and deep, the sensation making Yuuri shiver with aftershocks of pleasure. Then Victor let out a thoroughly shattered, weak sound before falling over Yuuri, his hot and sweat slick body covering his as he let Yuuri's legs fall limply, still lewdly spread.

 

The air felt just as heavy in their bedroom as it did in the club, but it was only the two of them, panting in exhaustion in the oppressive heat of their bedroom. Yuuri was so tired, feeling fragile and desperate for more of Victor even if the man was plastered against him, cock still twitching inside him. He opened his eyes in time to see Victor plant a hand on the mattress, and quickly grabbed his shoulder with a whimper. "Don't...Don't. Stay. Stay, you feel good..." He shut his eyes again at the admission, and clutched Victor closer as hard as he could, burying a shaking hand in messy silver hair.

 

Victor shook above him, and Yuuri heard him swallow and take deep breaths before pressing a kiss to Yuuri's temple, murmuring sweet-sounding reassurances in Russian. Yuuri hugged him possessively, glad that  _this_ was all theirs, these long minutes of searing satisfaction as their lips trembled together in brief brushes of lips and their hands slowly worshiped the sweaty, glistening planes of each other's bodies.

 

"...Does this mean we can sleep in tomorrow?" Yuuri asked with a weak laugh.

 

Victor chuckled breathlessly, supporting himself on his elbows as he pressed a long kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "After that, I don't think I'm going to be able to get out of this bed for a week, my love," he said in a low voice. 

 

"Not even for a bath?" Yuuri asked with a lazy grin, letting his fingers slowly trail up and down the space between Victor's shoulder blades.

 

"As long as we take it together," Victor murmured softly, his hand wandering back down to give Yuuri's thigh another greedy squeeze. "Mmm, and I'd love to carry you to the tub, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stay inside you, my star."

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly. "I may not be stupidly drunk, but I had enough to drink that I don't really mind you being stuck to me like this."

 

"Lucky me," Victor cooed, burying a laugh against Yuuri's neck.

 

"Lucky me," Yuuri repeated with a drowsy smile as he clutched Victor harder. "I get to remember this time."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. please comment!


End file.
